Pequeños niños tristes
by heilburger
Summary: Hay entonces fragmentos de angustia en los párpados de Okuyasu y Josuke se los besa. *BL*


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hirohiko Araki.**

 **Notas:** Okuyasu es un bebé y Josuke también, gracias por asistir a mi tedtalk.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers mínimos de la serie y menciones de depresión.

* * *

 **Pequeños niños tristes**

(dolor tatuado y noches de insomnio)

* * *

 **01.**

Primero, está _él._

Porque Josuke tiene un cuarto de eternidad y llora por las noches. Y está compuesto de esperanza disuelta en brillantina con el recuerdo de un padre en el espectro de su mirada y una responsabilidad que le parte la valentía, aunque no lo admita (nunca-jamás) en voz alta. Se seca las lágrimas de agua congelada y se tantea en el alma para descubrir nuevamente que al final del día está roto, porque los ojitos de estrella de mar en Crazy Diamond son los suyos que le miran suplicantes.

Se da cuenta entonces-

Que solo sabía añorar lo inalcanzable admitiendo haber amado cada fotograma de su infancia, e incluso en la casi-muerte lograba sonreírle a su madre, porque vivir era demasiado mísero y él era un pequeño crío agonizante. Ama así entonces la amistad estrafalaria y las risas agudas de Okuyasu, y su carita de sol y las cejas arqueadas de Koichi en los días de verano donde no sangran y se lamentan haber perdido (seres queridos hechos polvo) una vez más.

Josuke añora al melómano y se enamora de los monstruos que viven bajo su cama, manoseando la oscuridad y tomando el teléfono a las tres de la mañana porque nuevamente la vida es demasiado mísera. (Y está tan roto y se ve tan frágil –aunque no lo sea en fortalezas, el corazón le hace _crackcrackcrack_ – que termina rociando a sus angustias floreadas).

Cuando se despierta en medio de la madrugada, con sus pesadillas-sueños, se retuerce en la soledad de la habitación hueca y fría con el cuerpo enredándose entre sábanas, odiándose profundamente.

A la final del recorrido, Josuke solo sabe añorar. Le pesan sus crímenes en el estómago y la lana que forja su coraza se deshace cual arena. Las manos sonrosadas no se parecen a sus ojos de océanos embotellados. Tembloroso, tembloroso.

Al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono deja de llamarlo.

 **02.**

Después, _él._

Okuyasu es todo menos él mismo, con ese olor a pólvora endulzada y los ojos morados. Y había crecido crudo contra la existencia ya que en sus memorias no existe un lugar feliz llamado ''infancia''. Porque ¿quién querría besarle los huesos demacrados y cantarle nanas para dormir? Y entonces nadie encontraría los lunares en sus hombros y le recordaría sobre los deberes que se transformaban en cadáveres y pus sobre la mesa.

También tiene el cabello rotoso con sangre debajo del cuero seco (pero se torna suave cuando se le acercan por la espalda y le sonríen un O-k-u-y-a-s-u me alegra verte hoy ¿cómo está tu padre?). Y sus manos son de sal agridulce, y cuando se estiran para alcanzar todo lo que ha amado, son peces muertos que acarician la arena y regresan a su mar por la pena de amar.

La nostalgia le empaña los colores, mientras recuerda las deudas en las mesas y los libros de portadas gruesas que llamaban su atención, y se volvían el paisaje de su desgracia sencilla. Entonces su paisaje se torna gris como la piel de su padre y luego verde. La sangre gotea

(y con cinco años el nombre de Dio se le graba en el corazón como una mancha contaminada que crece crece crece-)

Al final de la línea, el teléfono deja de sonar.

 **03.**

Primero, _él._

–Okuyasu..

Hay un silencio que lo llena de expectativa.

Después, _él._

–¿Josuke?

Entonces, ellos.

 **04.**

Suspira mentalmente agradecido, que no pregunte por Jotaro Kujo o repare en la hora de visita. De repente Okuyasu enreda sus manos resecas entre sus cabellos y quiere acercarlo para que comprenda su angustia que flota constantemente.

Josuke se acerca hasta chocar, callando sus propios sollozos que resuenan en aquel silencio sepulcral, y mientras siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros envuelve sus manos alrededor de Nijimura y esconde su cabeza en su hombro magullado por heridas pasadas (algunas emocionales que no iban a sanar).

« _No me gustaría verte llorar una vez más_ » _._

Hay entonces fragmentos de tiempo detenido y de angustia en los párpados de Okuyasu y Josuke se los besa. (Son un torbellino de sentimientos y dolor que jamás aprendió a amar y sin embargo lo hacían mejor que cualquier otro).

Seca sus lágrimas.

(No hay nada que le alegre más, aunque rotos

rotos

rotos ambos estén).


End file.
